Buck
Buck is a weasel and he is generally crazy. He still helps the gang through the perils of the Dino World, though, and flies a Pterodactylus with Crash and Eddie to save Sid. In a battle with Rudy, Buck knocked out one of Rudy's teeth, but Rudy also clawed out one of his eyes, so he wears a patch. At the end of the film, when it seems that Rudy is dead, Buck feels that he has no purpose in life, and says he will return to the Ice Age with the others. But then he hears a distant roar, and realises Rudy is still alive, so he returns to Dino World. Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Buck first appears after the gang slide down the back of a Brachiosaurus, and land in a clearing surrounded by dinosaurs. He blows a horn, before grabbing a vine and swinging down towards them. The vine then snaps and he is sent flying into some bushes. However, he reappears soon after, and attacks the dinosaurs with stink bombs. Then he and the gang escape under the cover of the smoke from the last stink bomb. Buck appears soon after, from under a lilypad. He drys himself off, and then the gang tell him that their friend has been taken by a dinosaur. He responds by saying, "Well... he's dead. Welcome to my world. Now, go home." The gang go off without Buck, he returns in the scene with the Carnivorous Plant, and helps free Manny and Diego. From then on they decide to stay with Buck as he guides them through the perils of Dino World. They soon arrive at the Chasm of Death, and Buck helps them across in the cable-car, but in the end Ellie has to get them out. Then, at the Plates of Woe, when the Guanlongs attack, he, Crash and Eddie ride a Pterodactylus to save Sid. They manage to shake off a chasing group of pterosaurs using stink bombs, and by flying them into Lava Falls. Finally, they rescue Sid, and return him to the Plates of Woe, where Manny, Ellie and Diego are waiting. Then, when the reach the cave, Rudy emerges, and Buck distracts him while the Gang return. However, Manny, Diego and Sid go to help Buck. Buck is then stepped on by Rudy, but then he pops out between two fingers, and shouts "Pop goes the weasel!", before running away again, however, Rudy flips him up, and almost swallows him, but he is saved by Diego. Then they tie Rudy up, but Sid accidentally breaks one vine, and then Rudy breaks the rest. However, then Momma Dino arrives and shoves him off a cliff. Now Buck believes Rudy is gone, and that he has no purpose in life, so he decides to go back to the Ice Age with the gang. However, while on Skeleton Bridge, he hears Rudy, and realises he is alive. Then he returns to Dino World, and is seen at the end, riding Rudy. His fight with Rudy When they set camp for the night, Buck tells the gang about his first encounter with Rudy. It was in a swirling hurricane, and while running away, Rudy clawed out his eye. He then makes a patch, and climbs a tree, which is tall enough to emerge from the hurricane. Rudy then launches himself at Buck, but he is covered in mist. Then, Buck is eaten. But, before he was swallowed, Buck grabbed hold of the "gross, pink, fleshy thing, that hangs at the back of the mouth", and swung back and forth until he let go, and "shot right out of his mouth". He summarized the story by saying "I may have lost and eye that day, but I got this" - i.e. Rudy's Tooth, which he knocked out on his way out of Rudy's mouth. Trivia *Buck's whole purpose in life seems to be fighting Rudy. He even seems fond of Rudy. Category:Characters Category:In Dino World